Electro-optical measuring devices that include an optical transmission path with at least one optical transmitter and an optical reception path with at least one receiving lens system require a high degree of mechanical and thermal stability to ensure that the optical axes of, e.g., the transmission and reception paths, extend toward each other after a single adjustment.
Publication DE 19804050 A1 makes known a device for optical distance measurement, with which the transmission device, the receiving lens system, and a converter for the measurement signal form a single assembly, which is integrated in a housing of the distance measuring device. The assembly includes a carrying body made of zinc die-cast material. The carrier body of the measuring device described in DE 19804050 A1 is designed primarily in the shape of a plate and includes—on a side facing the object to be measured—a frame that is supported on the frame body via two lateral ribs. The outlet channel of the optical device of this distance measuring device is fixedly mounted on the carrier body. To this end, tabs are formed on the outlet channel, via which the outlet channel may be screwed together with the carrier body using screws. The outlet channel, which is made of plastic, forms a receptacle on its outer wall for an electro-optical converter.
Publication DE 10157378 A1 makes known a measuring device for contactless distance measurement that includes an optical transmission path with an optical transmitter and an optical reception path with a receiving lens system and an optical receiver, and a device module that accommodates these components of the transmission and reception module. To retain a high level of measuring accuracy across the entire temperature range, the components of the transmission and reception path are placed such that, if the device module curves—due to the influence of temperature—in the direction of the optical axes of the transmission and reception path, the optical axes are deflected in the same direction by the same amount.